The present technique relates generally to the presentation of digital images and more particularly to the use of operator selected or provided notations with an image data set. More specifically, the present technique relates to the use of key image notes with digital medical images.
Various technical fields engage in some form of image processing in which the evaluation, analysis and subsequent presentation of image data is a primary goal. In performing these functions, trained personnel may desire to notate one or more images in a data set for it's significance or insignificance to certain subsequent viewers. For example, medical imaging technologies produce various types of diagnostic images which radiologist may preliminarily evaluate for quality and for interest or significance to others, such as surgeons, referring or reviewing physicians, teachers, therapists, researchers, or the patient.
For example, in the field of medical imaging, key image notes (KIN's) provide a mechanism for indicating the significance of an image to a particular viewer or group of viewers. Each KIN comprises various attributes including a reason code signifying the basis for the note, an optional text description provided by the user, and a reference to the image or images to which the KIN refers. In large image data sets or for images which may be of interest to a variety of viewers, it may be difficult to provide the desired images and KIN's to specific viewers using a simple interface. In particular, despite the overall desire for a simple interface, it is not uncommon for several KIN's to reference the same image, thereby complicating the interface. In addition, multiple images may be displayed simultaneously, leaving little room for the display of the KIN's associated with each image. For example, the display of the various KIN's as text annotations on a displayed image or images may lead to a cluttered or obscured image. Similarly, the use of icons or other representations to signify the presence of KIN's associated with an image may introduce additional steps if the operator is required to interact with the icon to access the KIN's and any additional information.
Similarly, in other fields, other forms of evaluation and notation for subsequent viewing may occur. For example, non-invasive imaging of package and baggage contents may annotated or prioritized for subsequent review. In addition, the analysis of satellite and radar weather data may involve evaluation and annotation of weather formations, such as rotations and pressure fronts, present in the image data. Likewise, evaluation of astronomical and geological data represented visually may also involve similar evaluation and annotation exercises.
With the development of digital imaging and image processing techniques, the quantity of readily available image data requiring evaluation and analysis in many of these technical fields has increased substantially. Likewise, the ability to provide multiple annotations of varying priority to a particular viewer is greatly increased in digital imaging and processing. There is a need, therefore, for techniques for evaluating and notating large numbers of digital images for a variety of subsequent viewers in a concise and straightforward manner such that the images and information of greatest interest to a viewer are readily accessible.